Code lyoko Code Alex and Jade
by DeCode232
Summary: Chapter 4 and 5 will be coming soon!
1. Alex and Jade

**I got a new computer so I'm making this story that been knocking at my brain for a long time I don't own Code Lyoko I only own Jade and Alex lets start. Nor do I own any songs!**

-Alex's P.O.V-

I walk with my friend Jade I have odd orange hair a white shirt and gray jeans and red sneakers I also have yellow eyes. Jade wears a pink shirt red lipstick and blue eye shadow she had blue jeans and white sneakers I had my Ipod on it was red it was in my front pocket with my white headphones on my ears it was playing Teenagers by MCR my chemical romance. "All the teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could ca..."I sang but then my music was shut off and I looked at Jade with a glare. "What the hell?"I asked. "You gotta stop listening to those songs."She said and I rolled my eyes we where best friends yet complete opposites yet opposites attract I gave her a smile as I stole her hair ribbon holding her hair up and held it up high. "You want it you gotta jump!"I teased.

-Jade P.O.V-

I was jumping trying to get my hair ribbon back but Alex was taller then me and I hated him when he did that! "Come on Al give it back!"I said with pleading eyes and her did so I gave him a kiss on the cheek he had a dumbfounded look on his face and one of his goofy grins but we arrived at the school and the teacher came up.

-No one's P.O.V-

"Miss Greenland you will be rooming with Aelita stones and Mr Johnson you will be rooming with Jeremy belopis."Jim said as Jeremy,Aelita,Ulrich,Yumi and Odd walked by. "STERN,STONES,DELLA ROBBIA,ISHIYAMA AND BELOPIS GET OVER HERE!"Jim yelled. "Stern,Stones,Belopis,Della Robbia,Ishiyama this is Johnson and Greenland, Stones, Greenland will be rooming with you and Belopis, Johnson will be rooming with you."Jim said and walked off.

-Alex's P.O.V-

"Hi I'm Alex this is Jade."I said. "Hi I'm Ulrich this is Odd,Yumi,Aelita and Jeremy."Ulrich said. "Nice to meet you all."Odd said. "You know your a really cutie."Odd said looking at Jade. But a girl was walking up. "Who is that?"I asked as Ulrich hid behind me. "Sissi!"Ulrich yelled as the gang took off weird but Sissi came up and looked at me and Jade I held back a low growl. "Blah these are the new students I must admit the boy is a cutie but the girl is a ugly duckling!"Sissi shouted and that grab everyone's attention even Ulrich and his friends walked back up. "I mean red lipstick I feel bad for her mother."Sissi said and everyone but me Jade(who was about to cry) and Ulrich and his friends where laughing. "Hey you go back to whatever Godzilla gave birth to you ugly duck!"A boy shouted who I will beat the shit out of later but Jade ran off. "Why don't you back the fuck off have you heard the story of the ugly duckling becoming a beautiful swan!"I shouted and the boy walked up and Yumi whispered that he was William Dumbar he was a good foot taller then me. "Who are you to boss me around?"He asked and threw a punch at me but I grabbed his arm and twisted it then let go as he fell down in pain. "Never ever let me catch any of you hurting my friend's feelings or I'll break your arm!"I shouted and walked off.

-Jade's P.O.V-

I was crying in the forest but I heard someone calling my name. "Jade!"The voice shouted. "JADE WHERE ARE YOU!"It shouted again but I was to busy crying.

-Alex's P.O.V-

I found her after calling to her I picked her up she was a foot younger then me I leaned on a tree with her on my lap crying into my chest I did not mind her getting tear stains on my shirt. "Shh its okay."I whispered softly. "W-w-why d-d-does e-e-every-o-one have to be so m-m-mean?"She cried. "I don't know but your not ugly duckling your a swan."I whispered as she cried I whispered softly she soon fell asleep and I smiled and carefully took a blanket out of my bag it was not big but it was small I put it over her she used my chest as a pillow and before I knew it I was asleep.

_-Alex's Dream Alex's P.O.V-_

_ I looked around I was in a car a to familiar and a women with red hair was driving and a boy around 6 my age was in the back. "Momma where we going?"He asked he wore a white shirt and gray jeans the shirt had a black wolf on it. "To whirlwind elementary."The women said as we stopped then the scene changed I was in class. "Okay class today we have a new student his name is Alex Johnson"The teacher she wore a sky blue dress her name was Mrs. Winderson. "Okay Alex you can sit by Jade Greenland, Jade raise your hand."Mrs. Winderson said and a girl with brown wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans raised her hand._

_-Time skip-_

_ Now we where on the playground and my 6 year old self was running around but saw a girl dressed in all orange and a boy dressed in all red where picking on Jade and my 6 year old self ran over I still remember those 2 bullies Carly and Riley both the stupidest meanies god I sound like a little kid. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"My young self said for now I'm gonna call him Al. "Or what!"Riley said. "Or this!"Al said and punched Riley in the gut Riley may be 7 years but he was stupid to mess with me Al grabbed Jade's hand and ran._

-End of Dream Alex's P.O.V-

I woke up and saw Jade was clutched onto me like she was in some kind of nightmare. "Al please stop I though we where friends!"She cried in her sleep. "Jade Jade!"I shouted and she woke up. "Huh?"She said then looked at me. "Oh Alex I had the worst dream ever you where bullying me and and."She cried. "Its okay I'd never bully you and you know that."I said with a soft voice then heard some awws and a oh man she is taken! And I looked at the gang. "I'm bring Jade back to the school."I said and picked her up.

-Time skip Alex's P.O.V-

"Now stay calm students is everyone here?"Mr. Delmas asked. "HOW THE FUCK CAN COPS CAN ACESS TO A SWORD!"I yelled as said cop burst though the door and swinging the sword around 2 can play at this came I grabbed my sword out of my bag don't the fuck ask how the hell I can fit a sword in my bag. I ran at the cop swinging my sword when my yellow eyes met his I saw a odd symbol before he nearly cut my head off but hit my cheek giving it a small cut. I nearly cut his arm. "Get everyone to safety!"I said and took a hit to the arm.

-Time skip Alex's P.O.V-

I woke up in the hospital with Ulrich and his friends and Jade standing in front of me. "We heard of your um fight and well we can explain."Odd said. "Tell me what that symbol was!"I said. "It be a great explanation while we are going to the factory I'm sure of it."Jeremy said. "Factory?"I asked.

-Time skip Alex's P.O.V-

"You ready to go to Lyoko?"Jeremy asked and I nodded as Yumi,Ulrich and Odd where sent first then me,Jade and Aelita walked into our own scanners. "Scanner Aelita scanner Jade scanner Alex transfer vitalization."Jeremy said and when I fell onto my butt and Jade on my lap. She had a blue shirt and brown pants and fairy wings the wings where blue she had blue highlights and her wings. "Wow."I said then looked at myself I had claws sharp teeth cat tail and ears a watch and my suit was like robin hood I had a bow and arrow and sword. "Jade your powers are flying and energy field Alex your watch and make a shield."Jeremy said. "Whatever Jeremy."I said.

**Good spot to stop!**


	2. i'M GONNA KILL XANA!

**Me:I own nothing but Jade and Alex. :P Oh and this chapter is all in Alex's P.O.V. I also like to thanks Don'tMessWithME for the review she or he left I don't see why she don't make a account on here but nah hope she does though.** -Alex's P.O.V- I was talking with Jade. "All I'm saying is that we are complete opposites yet we are best friends. "I said it was a week before thanksgiving break and week before my birthday but I would be going back to Germany with my mom for my birthday and I won't see my friends because Jade moved a few blocks away from Yumi's house and Odd is going who knows where with Aelita and Jeremy and Ulrich and Yumi are spending the break together I be alone expect for my nosy younger sister well step sister who is 3 and me being 13 with are 11 years apart not only 10 she was born is December. -Time skip Alex's P.O.V- My step dad had brown hair he wore a white shirt and black gray jeans he married my mom when I was 3 my dad left when I was 2 but I think of my step dad more as my real dad my mom has a blue dress and my little sister comes running my way. "Al, home! "She yelled she had red hair like my mom and brown eyes like my step dad she had a pink shirt and blue jeans she was holding a paper I picked her up and tried to grab the paper. "Na Al get picture when he have cake." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Fine you win." I said. " So my little sis Rose how are you? "I asked. "Good." She said. -Time skip Alex's P.O.V- I felt something jumping on my bed and woke up I was in my black boxers and looked at Rose all yesterday I taught her and she is a quick leaner. "Brother time to get up guests are here. "She said and I got dressed and walked down she her on my back. "Mom the next time you send her to wake me up please don't let her jump on my bed I rather have cold water poured on me! "I shouted but stopped when I saw Ulrich,Yumi,Aelita,Jeremy,Odd and Jade. "HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY!" They shouted and got me into a death hug. "Unless you want it to be my funeral let me go!" I choked out and they let go. "Son we need to get your dinner ready so bring your friends up to your room and we will call you when dinner is ready. "My mom said. When we got into my room there was a tv on my dresser I had a black nightstand by my red bed a white desk and black chair to the right by the door my bed and nightstand was to the left wall and my TV was in the left back wall so you could see it. " Aw your sister is cute Alex. "Aelita said. "Cute,Sweet,nice,innocent that is true but she is evil Aelita don't let her bring you to the dark side with her cuteness!" I said as she tackled me in a hug. -Time skip back to school time- "Hey look a talent show is being held."Jade said. "Cool."I muttered. "Oh Alex it can't be that bad!"Jade said. "Yea Alex it can't be that bad."Odd mocked in a high pitched voice and got a arrow hit the wall next to his neck and I lowered my bow with a glare look at odd we were in Ulrich and Odd's dorm and I was sitting on the floor. "Yikes."Odd said and jumped onto Jade's lap and Jade pushed him off. I had a stick with me as I put my bow on the floor I took my pocket knife and craved into the stick some more turning it into a very sharp arrow I threw it at odd for good measures and if he hadn't ducked into time it would have hit his eye instead of his hair. I got up and grabbed my arrows and put them in my quiver just as Jeremy ran to the dorm we ran to the factory but Jeremy stopped me. "Alex with your marksmen skill we need you here in case Xana tries to hurt someone I nodded and ran back to the school in time for Jim to pull me in the gym I looked around and everyone was scared. "What happened?"I asked remind me to be the one who kills Xana. "A big pack of wolves came racing down and attacked Milly."The nurse said as she finished bandaging Milly's cuts. "Xana."I muttered and pulled out my phone and called Jeremy and put it on speaker. "Yo Jeremy mind telling me how things are holding up while I'm about to go kill me some Xana wolfs."I said. "What do you mean Alex and every thing is fine Aelita nearly is to the tower."Jeremy said. "Yea and Jeremy please say Hi school."I said. "Hi school what?"He said. "We are stuck in the gym Milly is hurt your on speaker and I'm gonna kill XANA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT STUPID COMPUTER!"I shouted. "Just hang in there got to go but try to come and help."Jeremy said and hanged up just as some wolves burst in Jim went to fight but I put my hand up. "They are after me Jim not you guys."I whispered. "HEY XANA IF YOUR SO SMART WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER THIS WHAT HAPPENDS WHEN YOU ANGRER SOMEONE WHO IS A HOTHEADED SMART ASS AND THINK SISSI NEEEDS TO LOSE SOME MAKE UP!"I shouted and the Xana wolves looked at me as I got my bow and arrow ready. "Sorry wolf."I said and let go but it just broke my arrow. "AH SH**!"I yelled. "SMITH!"Jim yelled. "Sorry Jim."I said and got ready to hit the wolf with another arrow but nearly got bit by the thing. "GAH!"I shouted and jump back just as Jeremy launched a RETURN TO THE PAST! THANK GOD! -Return to the past Alex's P.O.V- I was again sharping a arrow but stopped. "So remind me to be the one that kills Xana please."I said and put on my favorite song as I plugged my head phones into my phone and started singing to tick off Jade. "All the teenagers scare the living shit out of m..."I sang but got smacked and glared at Jade. "Oh you asked for it!"I yelled jumped onto the bed she was sitting on and held her down tickling her. "S-Stop A-A-al!"She laughed. "Hmm fine."I said as I let go and a pillow flew at me I looked at odd who was smirking and threw one at him but he dodged it and it hit Ulrich and Ulrich threw it at Jade who jumped out of the way and I hit Yumi and Aelita with a pillow and they started and OMG it was funny. 


	3. Song time XD

**HAHA welcome to my little world of Cl okay I don't own anything but Alex and Jade so lets start.** -Alex's P.O.V- After the pillow fight Jeremy was lecturing us. "You should not act like little kids look at this mess!"Jeremy said. "Gee Jeremy I'm pretty sure that your not my mom my dad or any of our parents so stop nagging or are you my grandma she is a nagger 'Alex go clean your room' or 'Alex how many times do I have to say it don't act like a little kid look at this mess' but then again you do look a lot like my grandma."I smirked and everyone else laughed and Jeremy looked like his ego got popped I mean his face is like a epic jaw drop. "Well I never!"Jeremy said as I got smacked by Jade. "Ow!"I muttered as soon as the door flung open reveling a orange Sissi with green hair. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU JOHNSON!"She yelled. "Um its a umpalumpa (Sp?)."I said and then took off. "GET BACK HERE!"She yelled as I jumped onto the roof and hid. -Time skip Alex's Dream Alex's P.O.V- I was in another dream this time it was scary a man with black hair wearing a black shirt and black jeans was smacking a boy this boy was me Al. "Mommy!"Al cried. "To late your bitch of a mother is dead and soon you will join her you son of a bitch!"He shouted and Al continued to cry but then the cops came. "Mr. Johnson you are under arrest!"A man said as a women with Blond hair walked up. "Please don't hurt me daddy I just want mommy!"Al cried and he will be called Al for ever dream I have about me younger. "Its okay that mean man is not going to hurt you and your mother is sadly dead but we sent her body up to France where it will be buried because her mother and grandmother is buried there."The women said. "It's all my fault if I had been born with black hair like daddy wanted he would have not hurt mommy its my fault I hate myself!"Al cried and I started to cry. "Your no freak and your hair is very handsome on a boy like you my name is Ally would you like to come ride with me and my friend and driver of the cop car Joey?"She asked and Al nodded as said man who had very weird red hair walked up I started to laugh at his weird hair. "Well it seems I'm not the only person with weird hair but you should see my father poor old man has purple hair."The man said. -Alex's P.O.V- I was in the park I had my red guitar out and saw a little boy about 6 get pushed off a swing he had brown hair and hazel eyes the older boy was like 10 he snickered the 6 year old had a white shirt and blue jeans while the 10 year old had a black shirt and black jeans I ran over. "Hey leave him alone!"I shouted to the 10 year old boy and the boy just muttered a 'whatever' and walked off I turned to the smaller boy. "Hello."I said as I put my guitar down and picked him up and put him on the swing again and pulled a band aid out of my pocket and put it on the cut on his elbow. "I'm Alex whats your name?"I asked. "Joey."He said as a girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans ran over. "Brother are you okay?"The girl asked she was probably 5. "I'm fine Zoey this older kid helped me."He said and the girl gave a small smile but looked at the swing I was sitting in when she got here I sat in the swing but I got off and lifted her up and in the swing seat. "Wanna hear a song?"I asked. "Sure!"Zoey and Joey said and I smiled. "Little boy 6 years old a little to used to bein' alone."I sang. "Another new mom and dad, another school another house that'll never be home."I sang softly as a few more kids walked up and I strummed my guitar and sat on the empty 3rd swing. "When people ask him how he likes this place he looks up and says with a smile upon his face."I sang and smiled. "This is my temporary home it's not where I belong windows and rooms that I'm passin' through this is just a stop on the way to where I'm going."I sang and smiled. **OKAY GOOD PLACE TO STOP!**


End file.
